This invention relates to abrasive discs for use with orbital sanders which are designed for use with integral vacuum exhaust systems. Orbital sanders generate a great deal of dust, particularly when used on wood. This dust is not only inconvenient and possibly injurious to health, but it also obscures the view of the surface being sanded and can "blind" the abrasive disc being used. Many manufacturers therefore sell orbital sanders with integral or readily attachable vacuum exhaust systems design to suck away the dust as it is formed. This is done by applying a vacuum to the back of the support pad to which the abrasive disc is attached and providing holes through the support pad and the disc through which the dust can be evacuated as it is generated.
However there is a problem in that the pattern of exhaust holes in the backup pads is not standardized such that abrasive discs intended for use with, for example a Black & Decker Corporation orbital sander, will not fit a sander sold by Porter-Cable Corporation. One type has five exhaust holes whereas the other has eight exhaust holes. This means that the retailer selling to the "Do It Yourself" (or DIY) market must keep at least two different stocks of abrasive discs, in all grit sizes, if he is to be able to service the needs of all his customers. This consumes valuable shelf space which becomes very inconvenient as the number of DIY products for which replacement abrasive materials must be stocked increases.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a "one size fits all" solution to the problem.